THE LOST TEST OF THE CHUNIN EXAM!
by Nameless dude
Summary: It's the one they never showed you on T.V. or in the Manga!
1. Introduction

**THE LOST TEST OF THE CHUNIN EXAM: THE ONE THEY DIDN'T SHOW YOU!**

INTRODUCTION

The setting was within the tower in the middle of the survival forest, where, the final test of the Chunin Exam was about to take place. The remaining groups of young Genin lined forward in rows, inside the tower's large and spacious main room, facing the Hokage and the Jonin supervisors as each waited anxiously for the final test that would either upgrade their rank to further advance their Ninja careers or disgracefully set them back another year to remain at their current state of first level ninja.

The Hokage cleared his throat as he stood forward to address the crowd of adolescent Ninja rookies, "First of all, I would like to congratulate you remaining Ninja groups, you have made it to the final test and have halfway proved that you have what it takes to be true Ninjas. However, before we can go the final test, we have to give one more preliminary test in order to fully understand where all of you are in your Ninja abilities."

"Aw crap!" Naruto bellowed, "Don't tell me we have to go through another survival test! I haven't taken a dump in three days and I don't know if I can hold it anymore!"

The Hokage took a puff of his pipe before replying to Naruto's impatient comment, "Don't worry, Naruto, this will only be a test of patience, mental endurance and diligence."

"Well can you get to it already?" Naruto boldly commanded, earning the glowers of many of his fellow Genin.

The Hokage, however, remained unaffected by Naruto's usual act of blatant disrespect and instead gave a deep grin, "Very well, then. In order for any of you to further advance to the final test, all of your groups must take full-time jobs at various low-wage workplaces and earn a paycheck of at least $600 in one full week!"

"Jobs!" Sakura yelled, "You've got to be kidding!"

"Did I stutter?" The Hokage replied, raising an eyebrow.

"But what could having a job possibly have to do with being Ninjas? Besides, how do you expect us to make $600 in one week working at low-wage jobs, anyway?" Shikamaru asked.

The Hokage took another puff of his pipe before speaking, "Being a Ninja is not just all shadows, flips, kicks and shurikens. Working in menial jobs with your hands to provide a substantial amount of money in a short time will provide you all with a challenge to see who can survive the unappealing yet urgent aspects of the Ninja life under the most harshest of circumstances."

"Harsh? What's so harsh about a regular job?" Kiba inquired.

"You will all see shortly enough…" The Hokage chuckled, "…but first I suggest that all of you start job searching quickly, the time is already running and none of you have yet to apply anywhere."

At that, pandemonium suddenly erupted amongst the Genins and each one rushed for the exit door.

"This is going to be interesting." The Hokage smirked.


	2. Day 1: This Sucks!

**THE LOST TEST OF THE CHUNIN EXAM: THE ONE THEY DIDN'T SHOW YOU!**

DAY 1: THIS SUCKS!

"This sucks…!" Naruto yelled as he, Sakura and Sasuke sat in chairs before an empty desk within a small, cubed and bleakish gray room, "…I never thought becoming Hokage would take me working in a loser joint like this!"

"Quiet Naruto!" Sakura chastised, "The Manager could come in at any moment. We want to make a good first impression."

"So that means leave all the talking to us, loser." Sasuke added.

Just as Naruto opened his mouth to make a comeback to Sasuke's demeaning remark, the door behind the three Genin opened and a short and skinny man possessing large glasses along with a Woody Allen-like aura, stepped into the room carrying a brown clipboard in his left hand, "A-Alright, you three are h-here for the interview, right?"

"Yes, sir, that's us!" Sakura replied with a cute smile making the Manager blush.

"Oh, uh…okay. We'll um, says here on my clipboard, carrying your applications, that your names are Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Am I right?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes."

The Manager gave a nod as well, "Well, umm… my name is Scott, but everybody calls me by my last name, Mr. Weenymann, because I'm the Manager, get it?" Mr. Weenymann spoke before sputtering out a nervous chuckle in the hope of giving life to his corny joke.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura's faces, however, never moved and the three stared, in an awkward silence, at Mr. Weenymann as he stared back, vainly expecting some sort of reaction from his young applicants.

"Well…" Mr. Weenymann cleared his throat, "…let's just get down to business, shall we?"

He adjusted his glasses as he sat down in the chair behind the desk facing Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura while peering at the clipboard in his hand, once again, "Hmm…looks like all of you share the same references, would any of you mind telling me just who is this Hatake Kakashi-guy, anyway?"

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but Sakura interrupted, "Well, he is our mentor and a highly qualified master in his profession of precarious endeavors in covert operations, not to mention a consistent reader of brilliant, exquisite literature."

Naruto leaned over to Sasuke and whispered, "What's with Sakura using the proper talk?"

"Shut up you idiot, she's getting the hard part done for us." Sasuke replied.

Mr. Weenymann nodded at Sakura's response and returned his gaze back to his clipboard, "Now, what makes each of you want to work at a busy and popular institution such as this? I need a clear response from all three of you."

Sakura, naturally, was the first to respond, "Well I believe that I bring knowledge, discipline and pretty face to serving the needs of our customers."

Mr. Weenymann nodded, "Good. Now Sasuke."

Sasuke cleared his throat, "Well...I work hard, don't like to talk too much and, uhh…that's pretty much it."

Mr. Weenymann gave a satisfied shrug, "Eh, good enough. Now, your turn, Naruto."

Sasuke and Sakura gave a nervous glance at each other as Naruto, who sat between them, crossed his arms while pondering his answer, "Well…uh…I have a cool swirling tattoo on my stomach!"

Sasuke and Sakura nearly choked at Naruto's response but Mr. Weenymann gasped, "Really? I love those things! My Internet girlfriend was thinking of getting one too!"

The three took deep sighs of relief at Mr. Weenymann's reaction, and Mr. Weenymann, himself, giving off a wide smile, stood up from his desk and walked over to the door behind Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, "You know what? You three have showed me that you're worthy enough and have what it takes to work in the world's greatest workplace! My friends…welcome to McDonalds!"

* * *

"THIS IS THE BEST JOB EVER!" Rock Lee yelled as he led an aerobic routine amongst a class of chubby people within Gold's Gym, "I GET FREE EXERCISE AND MONEY AT THE SAME TIME! I MUST BE IN HEAVEN!" 

Tenten and Neji, however, stood at a distance, wearing their Gold's Gym employee uniforms, while watching their enthusiastic team member continuously drill his already sweating customers to the point of near death.

"I wish I had his kind of employment enjoyment. Hey, that rhymes…employment—enjoyment." Tenten smiled.

Neji moved his head away; "This is all of waste of time if you ask me."

Tenten patted her partner on the back, "Hey, try to loosen up and take advantage of this, Neji. At least we can get really ripped while working here. I already found a secret stash steroids beside the empty weight benches of some bodybuilders and the equipment backrooms are stacked with kegs of creatine."

Neji shrugged, "Whatever. I'm going to go help that kid over there struggling with his bench press before he kills himself."

"Suit yourself." Tenten spoke as Neji walked away. Then, she peered around to see if anybody was looking and pulled out one of the bottle of steroids that she had mentioned. Opening the lid, Tenten poured two pill-shaped tablets into her hand then popped them in her mouth.

"Now this is my kind of workout." She smiled, swallowing down the tablets then flexing her arm to reveal a sudden massive bicep.

* * *

Hinata grimaced as she struggled to hold the large Pepperoni Pizza on a pan, that she carried, while dodging the incoming hordes of various young children as they ran about playing and causing an even greater ruckus within the already rowdy Chuck E. Cheese where she, Kiba and Shino were working. 

She managed to make her way to a table that was seated by another gang of unruly children, clad in party hats, and the tired, worn-out parents who tried to corral and sedate them. Laying the pizza in front the child bearing the greatest epicenter of attention and the biggest party hat, Hinata used her Byakugan to decipher the barely legible handwriting on the child's nametag in order to address his special event, "Here's your pizza and umm…Happy Birthday…Billy?"

"My name is Jimmy, you jerk! And I wanted Chuckie to give me pizza, not you!" The young child replied snidely.

Hinata formed a weak smile, "Uh, well…I'm sorry but Chuckie is kind of busy at the moment and—"

"I WANT CHUCKIE! GIVE ME CHUCKIE! I WANT CHUCKIE!" The young child cried, gaining the similar chants of his fellow peers, as he grew louder.

"For the love of God, just give them the rat!" A parent yelled in desperation.

A nervous Hinata nodded and turned about to seek and retrieve her workplace's respected patron from somewhere in the depths of the pre-pubescent hell of laughter, spoiled brats, deafening arcades and pizza. Eventually finding him running away from a troop of violent and screaming eight-year-olds, Hinata yanked the Chuck E. Cheese mascot to safety, as he approached, from her position behind the shadows of an out-of-order token machine.

"Are you okay, Shino?" Hinata asked gravely.

A panting Shino, threw off the Chuck E. Cheese mask to reveal a face dripping in sweat, "Hinata, please…kill me…I can't take it anymore!"

"C'mon Shino, just hold on…one more family needs to see you." Hinata assured uneasily, never seeing this part of her cohort's personality before.

Shino shook his head, "No! No way! These kids are not of this world!"

Hinata took a deep sigh, "I wonder how Kiba is doing?"

Meanwhile, in the Chuck E. Cheese kitchen…

"KIBA!" The Chuck E. Cheese manager yelled as he approached Kiba, who had been kneeing a stack of dough on a countertop prior, "I've been getting reports from customers saying that they're finding dog hair in the pizza! Do you have any explanation for this?"

Kiba chuckled, "Hey, don't worry, Bob, it's just a new type of cheese that came in today."

The manager raised an eyebrow, "Well…okay son. Just keep up the good work!"

With that, the manager, Bob, turned around and exited the kitchen. Kiba, however, turned to a deep pot of pizza sauce that laid nearby on the counter and smiled, "That was a close one, eh Akamaru?"

Kiba's loyal companion emerged from the pot, covered in the red and pasty substance, and gave a replying bark.

* * *

"Hello and welcome to the Krispy Kreme Donutshop! My name is Ino, how may I help you today?" Ino exclaimed amiably from behind a glass counter as a timid-looking customer entered into her workplace. Shikamaru, stood beside her, yawning unenthusiastically while scratching the itchy cotton of his new Krispy Kreme employee uniform. 

The customer, however, seemed somewhat uneasy as he made his way to the counter and had barely opened his mouth before Ino barraged him with offers, "Would you like to try our new Bavarian Glazed Donuts? Or maybe you would like to try some German Chocolate-filled, crème covered, deep fried Bear Claw donuts, instead? But you look like a man who might be interested in something like our new navel-sized donutholes that are so small you can eat them out your navel while conveniently engaging in some other activity!"

Ino finished her statement with a wide yet somewhat disturbing smile that made the shy customer even more nervous as he stood before the glass counter and turned his gaze into its enormous displaying view of different sized, shaped and flavored donuts, "Umm…I-I think I'll have just one regular glazed donut, if you don't mind?" He muttered.

"Sure!" Ino yelled then rubbed her elbow into Shikamaru's nearby torso, "Give the customer what he wants…Shikamaru!" She mumbled between her teeth.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever."

With that, the sardonic Genin made his way to the back of the Donutshop while Ino remained at the front, still flashing her bright smile at the uncomfortable customer. Entering the kitchen, Shikamaru found his co-worker, Choji, sitting on the ground, his mouth covered with chocolate, glaze and sprinkles, amidst a surrounding plethora of empty baking pans and supply boxes.

"What the crap! Choji, what happened here! Where are all the donuts?" Shikamaru asked.

"What donuts?" Choji replied innocently.

"The donuts that were stacked or baking in this kitchen minutes ago."

Choji shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me, wide-load! We work in a freaking Donutshop!"

Choji remained quiet.

"Don't tell me…that you ate them all!" Shikamaru exclaimed furiously.

Choji lunged at Shikamaru's legs, hugging them tightly as he began to burst into tears, "I'm sorry, Shikamaru! I have a problem! There was just so many, and-and…I-I couldn't control myself!"

"What's going on here, we've got a customer waiting?" Ino yelled as she entered into the kitchen.

"Choji, here, ate all the donuts." Shikamaru sneered.

"WHAT?" Ino shouted then grabbed Choji, by the collar, from Shikamaru's legs and began slapping him across the face while yelling insults, "You—fat—idiot…! Don't—you—ever—get—tired—of—EATING?"

Throwing Choji onto the ground, Ino pulled out her kunai knife from inside her employee blouse, "I swear…if I have to gut those donuts out of you to make my first sell...!"

"Whoa, whoa, Ino! Let's try and talk about this!" Choji cried.

"It's too late, anyway. I think our noise scared away that sissy of a customer that we had." Shikamaru sighed as he pointed to the empty counter.

"Great! Just great!" Ino pouted.

Then a loud and strange grumbling suddenly sounded in the air and Choji rubbed his stomach, "Hey, is it me, or are any of you guys feeling hungry?"

* * *

"For the last time, you three can't work here!" The manager of Starbucks, a young man of barely twenty, bellowed as he stood before Gaara, Temari and Kankuro in the storefront. 

"And I'm telling you that we are, whether you like it or not." Gaara replied.

The manager chuckled, "Look kid, enough with the pomp. If you three think that you can just waltz in here and automatically expect me to give you jobs with a little attitude, then forget it! Besides, we're completely full with employees now, anyway."

"Oh really…?" Gaara muttered.

Suddenly, from an unknown ethereal expanse, tons of sand encased the Starbucks employees that were already working and crushed their bodies with a gruesome constriction before evaporating away along with the victims' remains.

"Wha-What happened? What did you just do?" The manager cried.

Kankuro grinned, "I suggest you start hiring new people, starting with us."

"After all, it would be a shame for this location to run out of business and any other surviving employee." Temari added.

The manager began to tremble, "S-Sure, whatever you say. J-just don't hurt me!"

"Good, now that wasn't so hard now, was it?" Gaara condescendingly inquired.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Day 2: Making Money

**THE LOST TEST OF THE CHUNIN EXAM: THE ONE THEY DIDN'T SHOW YOU!**

DAY 2: MAKING MONEY

"So, you'd like a Big Mac, two large fries, 4-piece McNuggets and a large Coke, am I right?" Sakura asked her customer, a lean teenaged male, as she took in orders at the cash register inside McDonalds.

"Hmm…no, no, no. I think I'll take two Double Cheeseburgers, one small fries and a McFlurry." The teenager replied, with an obviously fickle solemnity, as he tried to hold back his snickers.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Okay…will that be for here or to go?"

"You know what? I think I changed my mind again. How about a Quarter Pounder with Cheese, no fries but keep the McFlurry." The teen spoke as he rubbed the small stubbles of hair on his chin, grinning all the while.

Sakura sighed with a hint of annoyance as she cleared the former order from the cash register for the new one, "Okay, sir. Is this it? Have you made up your mind?"

The teen nodded, "Yes. Can have I my order to go, please?"

Sakura took a sigh of relief, "Yes sir. Your total will be $4.82 and thank you for choosing McDonalds, we will be with your order shor-"

"You know what? I think I'll go over to Burger King." The teen interrupted.

At that, Sakura suddenly pulled out a kunai knife from nowhere and stabbed the teen in the chest; killing him instantly, "Clean up at the cash register!" She yelled loudly as the teen's limp body collapsed to the floor.

Naruto grumbled disparagingly while hauling the bulky cleaning equipment to the front of the cash register, "Man, why do I have to do all this? How come I can't take orders or work in the kitchen like Sasuke!"

"Because our positions require using your brain!" Sakura sneeringly replied.

"Well it doesn't take the use of too much of your brain to kill a customer, does it, Sakura?" Naruto snapped back.

Sakura frowned, "He was violating McDonalds' Code of Conduct 6011: Threatening to consider another fast food franchise while in the vicinity of a McDonalds, a validated crime punishable by death! Besides, he was a jerk, anyway."

"You actually read the whole Code of Conduct! You're such a nerd!" Naruto scoffed.

"That's why I'm making more bucks working at the cash register than being some dirty janitor!" Sakura countered.

"Will you two get back to work…!" Sasuke yelled from the kitchen, "…we still have only a few more days to make 600 dollars and flipping these hamburgers for full time has been really starting to piss me off! So let's just try and get this over with peacefully, got that?"

Sakura nodded cheerfully, "Whatever you say, Sasuke."

"Whatever." Naruto snorted as he began mopping up the spilled blood from the dead teenager's body on the floor.

Sasuke then took a deep sigh as he returned back to his work of preparing food. Using his Sharingan, Sasuke copied the quick and skilled preparation movements of each of his veteran co-workers, who were cooking with him in the kitchen, and delivered various orders of food, at an amazingly superhuman rate, catching the eye of Mr. Weenymann as he walked into the kitchen.

"Stop right there, Sasuke…" Mr. Weenymann commanded with a surprisingly stern voice as Sasuke was in the middle of wrapping a Double Cheeseburger, "…son, your dedication to the fine culinary skills of this heavenly franchise has inspired me to present you with one of fast food's highest honors!"

Mr. Weenymann's loud statement almost stopped all production in the workplace as well as the eating processes of the dining customers, as all eyes turned to the exposed kitchen area, where Mr. Weenymann stood in front of Sasuke, with his right hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "Sasuke…would you like a position where you can boss around and dehumanize your subordinates with every whim?"

"Would I!" Sasuke replied happily.

Mr. Weenymann smiled, "Then Sasuke…I now promote you to the role of Assistant Manager!"

At that, everyone in the restaurant began clapping while Naruto twisted his face, "Aw man! Why does he always get the attention?"

Mr. Weenymann then looked over to Naruto, "Naruto, congratulations, you've just upgraded, as well, to Sasuke's former position of fry cook!"

Nobody, however, clapped for Naruto; the restaurant even quieting as much that crickets could be heard in the background.

"YOU GUYS SUCK!" Naruto bellowed.

* * *

"C'mon! Push yourself!" Rock Lee shouted at the old, yet stocky, man that he was spotting at a weight bench.

"The weight…is…too much!" The old man sputtered as he struggled to keep the bar up, even with Lee's help.

"Nonsense!" Rock Lee yelled as he let go of the bar and walked over to a weight rack, where, he pulled out two 45-pound weight disks and added them to the old man's bench press, "You can do twice as much weight!"

"OH GOD!" The old man screamed as his barbell considerably increased in weight.

Rock Lee had scarcely returned back to his spotting position before he heard a voice call his name out, "LEE!"

"Neji…?" Rock Lee asked himself as he turned his sight over to the area from whence the voice had came and saw his fellow teammate/co-worker standing at a distance while gesturing for him to come over. "…Be there in a sec!" Rock Lee shouted as he neglectfully left the old man he was spotting and jogged over to meet Neji.

"WAIT! COME BACK!" The old man gasped as the barbell steadily began descending down on his chest.

Neji, meanwhile, watched as his ambitious teammate approached him, "Lee, have you considered what we're really doing here? We're ninjas, aren't we?"

Rock Lee nodded, "Of course."

"So why don't we be ninjas and sneak out all the money that we need, right now, to pass this Preliminary Test?" Neji asked.

Rock Lee gasped, "Neji! I'm surprised that you'd even think such a thing! As ninja it is our proud duty to-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Neji interrupted in the middle of Rock Lee's speech, "…I should of known that I would be talking to the wrong person about this. Anyway, have you seen Tenten?"

"Right here." Tenten replied from behind both Rock Lee and Neji.

The two Genin turned around and gasped in shock as they saw their teammate/co-worker standing before them with a considerably chiseled physique.

"What do you two think of my new bod?" Tenten asked while posturing herself in a somewhat flexing pose.

"Wow, Tenten…you're beginning to look a little buff." Rock Lee commented.

"Only a _little_ buff…?" Tenten repeated Rock Lee's words with disappointment before erupting with a vicious growl, "…ONLY A LITTLE BUFF!"

With that, Tenten turned her back on both Rock Lee and Neji, then pulled out her bottle of steroids from her pocket and poured a mouthful of tablets into her oral cavity. Munching down the tablets quickly, she closed the bottle and returned it back to her pocket before facing Rock Lee and Neji, once again, "Hey Lee, want to go do some Super Olympic Power Deadlifts?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Rock Lee replied enthusiastically, his excitement for exercise overlooking a clear observation that the size of Tenten's neck had at least doubly increased along with the size of many of the other muscles of her body. Neji, however, took note to Tenten's disturbing transformation but still remained too apathetic, for the most part, to care; instead, choosing to watch as his two teammates rushed over to a nearby bench, callously tossed off the corpse of some old man who had died from his bench press, and then used his barbell to begin their deadlifts.

Neji sighed, "I hate this job."

* * *

Kiba, Shino and Hinata made their way outside, to the back of Chuck E. Cheese, as they began the first minutes of their half-hour long break. Sitting themselves on a nearby curb beside the exit door, the three Genin relaxed, as best as they could, along with their other fellow co-workers who shared the same break.

"I swear; I'm never having kids till I'm thirty." Hinata sighed as she rested her head atop her knees.

"Tell me about it…" Shino added, "…I mean, I always knew, with all the bugs that I always carry around, that I might be a bachelor for the rest of my life, but this just seals it."

Kiba nodded as Akamaru rested in his lap, "Yeah, and if I hear anymore music from those crappy Chuck E. Cheese band robots, I'm going to kill somebody."

"This must be what it feels like to test our sanity to the limit." Shino spoke.

Kiba, however, shook his head, "No, seriously, I'm going to kill somebody. Ever since we've started working here, I keep hearing voices in my head that are telling me to do so."

"That'll happen when you first work here…" A random co-worker, a young adult, entered into the conversation, "…but here, take these. _They'll_ help clear your mind…for sure." He smiled while reaching into his pocket, pulling out a small and clear bag filled with a white and grainy substance then tossing it into the lap of Kiba.

"What's this?" Kiba innocently asked.

The co-worker glanced the area around him cautiously before leaning in closer to Kiba, Shino, and Hinata, "Ice, man…"

"It doesn't look like ice." Hinata replied.

"No…not that ice—you know…_Ice…_?" He stressed.

Kiba, Shino, and Hinata stared blankly at their co-worker, who in turn, gave a deep sigh of surrender at their void expressions, "It's Crystal Meth!" He finally cried out loudly in frustration, before swiftly shutting his mouth; taking note to the attracting gazes of the other co-workers around him, "Um…yeah…Crystal Meth is very bad!" He sputtered before dashing off in anxiety.

Now with even more added confusion, the three Genins looked at the bag left on Kiba's lap and pondered over its identity. Kiba, opening the bag, placed the tip of his finger into the grainy, crystal-like concoction then brought it to his nose and took a small, curious sniff.

"So…what do you think, Kiba?" Shino asked.

Kiba, however, was postured in a far leaning position that caused his face and expressions to be covered by the hair of his head and did not respond to Shino's question immediately, leaving both Shino and Hinata hanging in suspense.

"Well…?" Shino reiterated with a hint of annoyance.

Kiba then slowly raised his body and turned his face toward Shino and Hinata tp reveal a set of bloodshot eyes, heavily dilated pupils and a deep grin, "You guys…have got to try this stuff."

* * *

Shikamaru sighed as he swept the floor of the Krispy Kreme Donutshop; after yesterday's first-day fiasco with Ino's over-zealousness and Choji's limitless gluttony, the Donutshop had scarcely managed to receive a customer and Shikamaru, the ever-reserved and laid-back Genin, had found himself bored to death with the lack of business on his second-day.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw a jaded Ino leaning on the donut-display countertop with one hand while casually rocking a small glazed donut back-and-forth between a soft pinch of her two fingers on her other. Choji, who sat nearby, was strapped to a chair with chains as prevention to any more reckless and unpredictable actions that he could produce while in the Donutshop. However, he salivated as he watched the donut in Ino's hand move in its rhythmic motions, "Hey Ino, could I just have one little bit of that do-"

"NO!" Ino interrupted harshly, "This donut in my hand is one of our last supply that survived your mouth yesterday and there is no way that I will let you get a piece of it, fatboy!"

"Aw c'mon!" Choji pleaded.

"NO!" Ino responded with even stronger resolve.

"Hey look, I see a customer!" Shikamaru exclaimed suddenly before rushing behind the cash register alongside a quickly stirred Ino.

The customer, a long, lanky-looking man clothed in a baggy, dark brown trenchcoat and matching hat, which was lowly tipped to shadow the upper portions of his face, walked into the Donutshop, guardedly with his hands deep in his pockets.

"Hello and welcome to the Krispy Kreme Donutshop! My name is Ino and may I interest you in any of our new specials!" Ino greeted the customer with her same exaggerated smile.

"No. All I want is a dozen of your finest, warm and soft glaze dripped donuts." The customer responded with a wispy voice.

Shikamaru cleared his throat as he leaned in close to Ino's ear to whisper, "We're all out of glazed donuts."

Ino kept her fake smile on her face as anxiety built up in her heart, "Umm…sir, could we interest you in perhaps some other type of donut. We have a wide selection of different type of Krispy Kreme-made do-"

"I said that I wanted glazed!" The customer shouted in annoyance.

Ino looked at Shikamaru, who stared back and gave a shrug, "I'm sorry sir, but we're all out of glazed donuts. Maybe if you come by tomorrow, we might have some-"

"I said that I want glazed donuts and I want them NOW!" The customer interrupted, "When it comes to food, I am a very selective man and all I want are those donuts!"

Shikamaru attempted to intervene, "Sir, perhaps we can take your name and call-"

"My name is not important! Just give me my donuts!" The customer snarled.

Suddenly, the entrance door opened up, once again, "Lord Orochimaru, Kimimaro has just said that he wanted pink frosting and sprinkles on his donut!" Kabuto yelled from the door entrance before he noticed the three familiar faces from the Leaf village operating within the Donutshop. His presence almost immediately initiated an awkward silence that consumed everyone for about five minutes.

Orochimaru finally spoke up from within his guise, with a mortifying clearing of his throat, "On second thought, I'll take a dozen chocolate donuts and one with pink frosting and sprinkles."

A similarly uneasy Ino nodded, grabbed a nearby set of tongs along with a Krispy Kreme box, then began stacking donuts from the display within its lining while Shikamaru and Orochimaru stood before each other, uncomfortably.

"So…how bout' them Packers?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh…uhh…yeah, they're—uh…pretty good this year." Orochimaru responded.

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

Orochimaru's eyes then turned over to Choji, who was still in his same arrested position near the front counter.

"Sup.'" Choji greeted.

"Yo." Orochimaru replied.

Ino arose quickly from the display and shut the box of donuts in her hand then placed them on the counter before Orochimaru, "That'll be $6.85."

Orochimaru reached into his pocket, pulled out his wallet and handed Ino a Debit Card, which she quickly scanned through the cash register's mini-ATM and handed back to its owner. Orochimaru then took hold of the box of donuts and, in a state of excitement, suddenly forgot that he was in public and allowed his long snake-like tongue to lick his lips in hungry anticipation, earning him the strange stares of the Krispy Kreme employees.

Noticing their gazes, Orochimaru, once again, cleared his throat and stood erect to defend his honor, "I like donuts a lot, okay?"

At that, he turned around and headed for the door, where, Kabuto was still standing, holding the door open for his master while Ino and Shikamaru watched on as the two departed.

"Is it me, or wasn't that kid, with the white hair at the door, the one who gave up before the preliminaries?" Shikamaru asked.

"No I'm not." Kabuto suddenly reappeared in a poof of smoke before disappearing again in the same and sudden fashion.

* * *

"Ere' iz ur koufee." A humanoid-sculpted puppet, clad in a Starbucks employee uniform, spoke in a very disturbing, guttural, and barely comprehensible tone to a customer at a table within Starbucks while Kankuro controlled it from a small food court positioned in the center of the famed coffee store.

"Uhh…thank you." The customer, a middle-aged man, replied uneasily as he took his coffee cup from the cold hands of the puppet.

"Yerr wilkumm." The puppet answered back, and then began walking away.

"And they said you can't have fun at work." Kankuro smiled as he manipulated the invisible strings of puppet.

Temari, who had been preparing a large cup of latte nearby, noticed her brother's actions and frowned, "Kankuro, why do you keep using those retarded puppets? They can't even talk right."

Kankuro snorted, "Maybe one day you'll appreciate the complexities of controlling one of these things."

Temari rolled her eyes then kicked her brother at the back of his left knee, causing him to go off balance and send a wrong command to his puppet through its strings. The puppet, stopping short of a random passing customer, reached out its arms and broke the customer's neck in an instant.

"Now do you see?" Kankuro reprimanded his sister as he regained his balance.

"Whatever." Temari sighed and walked away.

Gaara had been standing on the opposite end of the food court, naturally away from his brother and sister, and was in the process of hearing a complaint from a customer.

"Umm…I'm sorry but my coffee tastes strange. Like it has some sand in it, or something." The customer, an adult woman, spoke.

"Deal with it." Gaara replied bluntly.

The customer, not expecting such a response, hesitated to gather her words, "E-Excuse me…?"

"I said, deal with it." Gaara responded, once again.

Before the conflict could further ignite, the Starbucks manager strode in before the scene quickly and gave a nervous chuckle towards the woman while standing beside Gaara and slinging his arm over his employee's shoulder, "Ha, ha, sorry about that ma'am but this is Gaara's first day and he's just shy. You didn't mean any those things that you said, did you Gaara?"

"Yep." Gaara retorted.

Mark pretended to chuckle, "Aw Gaara, you're such a kidder!"

"Give me your clothes, Mark." Gaara commanded.

"W-What?" The manager known as Mark, inquired.

"I am going to be the new manager."

Mark tried his best to keep his smile as the customer and Gaara stared on, "But…that's my job."

Gaara frowned, "Well its mine now. Strip off your clothes right here and give them to me."

Mark gulped as he stared into Gaara's deep, cold eyes; fear immediately inclining him to obey Gaara on the spot and strip off his clothes to nothing but a A-shirt, boxers and socks, handing all the rest of his clothes to Gaara, who walked off as soon as he received them.

Mark, now standing half-naked before a confused and annoyed customer, quickly placed a smile back on his face, "Hello and welcome to Starbucks, now under new management!"

CONTINUED ON DAY 3

(Sorry for the delay for those who have been waiting for this update for so long but I'm a busy and nameless dude! If you have any comments, suggestions, or ideas for Day 3, feel free to write them in the reviews and I'll see if I'll be able to release the story, with some of your very own influences, soon! Thanks for the support!)


End file.
